Love is Forever
by Zodiac Frog
Summary: A new relationship has blossomed between Momiji and Akemi Ibuki. All the secrets are soon revealed, and hearts could be broken. But could this love last forever? Rated T for violence maybe in later chapters. Momiji x OC story.


Saki: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic of my own! This fanfic is dedicated to the one and only Cha-cha! I decided to base this story mainly around Momiji, as he's so innocent ;3 I wuv him. So, anyway, I created a new character. I hope you like her and my story! x3

Setting: Momiji Sohma has met someone who is close to his heart, but will it stay like this forever?

Chapter 1

My heart was racing as I ran through the meandering corridors of school. I'd never skipped class in my entire life; I didn't know it was this exciting!

"Momiji." Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around slowly, thinking it was some teacher. But to my relief, it was only Haru.

"Haruuuuu!~" I squealed, giving him a giant hug.

"Momiji, what the hell are you doing skipping classes?" He asked me. He was normally the one skipping three periods a day.

"Um, well…" I looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Well what?"

"I-I wanted to…" I trailed off. What if this spread around the Sohma house? What would Akito think of me then?

"She's called… Ibuki Akemi." I couldn't stop myself from blushing a little. "I wanted to see her, in the grounds… today. She told me to meet me by the gates."

Haru stared at me, a little surprised.

"What? You mean that girl who's disappeared from our class? Aww, you have yourself a little girlfriend?" He ruffled my hair as I felt myself become as red as a tomato. "Why do you need to see her now? I mean, it's nearly the end of school anyway."

"Sh-she's not been... herself lately." I walked to the window, gazing at the azure, cloudless sky. Besides, I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"How do you mean?" It felt like he was asking a thousand questions. Haru can be so curios sometimes.

"She's in poor health."

"Ahh…Well, now you mention it, she has been off school quite a while… But if she's ill she should-" I cut him off, I could tell a big lecture was coming my way.

"She's been better the past few weeks, so she decided she'd come and meet me, you know, get some fresh air. This was the only day she could make."

"Oh, well… I'll leave you to it then. Say get well soon to her from me! See you later, Momiji." He sprinted towards the English corridor.

"Yeah, I will! See you later!" I waved to him. Then, turning back around to stare at the beautiful sky, I saw her waiting for me.

"Akemi…"

XXX

"Akemi-chan!" I called for her, running as fast as my feet could take me.

Her long, blonde hair fluttered in the wind as she turned to face me. She was wearing a white, flowery dress that also swayed due to the light breeze.

"Momiji-kun!" We hadn't seen each other since last month, due to her condition. She had been kept in hospital for some time.

"How are you?" I said, catching my breath. I'd just ran all the way there, trying to dodge teachers.

"Oh well, y'know, the usual 'trying to recover stage'." She chuckled. Her smile was priceless.

"Aww, well, at least you're getting better!" I smiled at her. "So… do you want to go anywhere? School ends in fifteen minutes, so no one will suspect we're skipping any classes."

She pondered for a while, finger pressed on her lips until she replied, "Um, how about we go into town?"

"Yeah sure! Anything you want, you just say the word." She smiled again. "Right, I'll just go and pick up my bike, you stay here."

"Okay!"

As I walked to the bike shed, I was overjoyed with excitement. This was gonna be the best day ever!

XXX

"You can wear my helmet, you need it more than I do."

"Th-thanks." She responded, blushing.

"Right, you'll need to sit on the back here," I pointed to the edge of the bike's seat. "And I'll ride while you hold onto my sides."

"Oh-okay." She positioned herself on the bike.

I started to ride, the wind blowing in my face. Luckily, she wasn't holding me properly, so I didn't change form. We wouldn't want that happening, now would we?

"This is so beautiful…" I could feel her soft hair wrapping around my face.

"It sure is." We were just on the outskirts of town, where a few countryside fields lay. All the flowers were blooming, bursting with colours such as yellow, red and orange. I always loved summer.

We arrived in town after what seemed like years, did I go the long way by accident? Oh well, what did it matter now?

"We're here." I said, sliding off the bike. I left it outside a nearby shop, chained to a bike rack.

"So… where do you want to go?" She asked me, while pulling off my helmet.

"Like I said, I'm not fussed, you choose."

"Um, well how about we go to a restaurant?"

"Okay! Whatever you want."

We searched for an appealing restaurant around the town centre. It felt as if she was glimpsing at me every now and again. However, I couldn't take my eyes off of her either. We were inseparable, ever since we met – six months ago.

XXX

~Flashback~

"Okay! Settle down! Today we have a new student joining us." Sensei tried to introduce our boisterous class to a shy, pretty transfer student.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Sensei patted her on the back. The girl slowly walked forward.

"I-I'm Ibuki Akemi." She blushed a little. "My family moved here because my dad got a promotion to the local hospital." Her voice was quiet, but I could hear a soft tone to it.

"Welcome to the class Akemi-chan, I'll be pairing you up with Momiji-kun here," She pointed at me. I was probably the most reliable person in the class. "He'll be showing you around!"

"Hey Momiji," Haru leaned across the gap between the tables to speak to me. "I think you gotcha self a chance of a girlfriend here." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sohma Hatsuharu! Stay in your seat and keep quiet!" He reluctantly sat properly in his place.

"Shut up." I whispered from the side of my mouth.

Akemi came to sit at the empty table next to mine. "So… Ibuki-san is it?"

"Eh?" She seemed surprised that I was making conversation with her. Her face was stunned.

"Can I call you that?"

"S-s-sure…" I could tell she was one of those nervous types, but perhaps I could make I new friend. I'm not quite sure why I question myself like this…

"You can call me Momiji-kun!" I grinned at her.

"O-okay." She almost whispered, fiddling with her student handbook.

"Do you know what lesson you have next?" I asked her, directing myself at her student handbook.

"Umm…" She frantically flicked through the book.

"Here," I took it off her. "Here's your planner. It helps you see what lessons you have in each period… Look's like you've got maths. So have I!" Handing it back to her, I noticed she managed to smile. I smiled back.

Was this the start of a new friendship?

~End of flashback~

XXX

After a while, we found a highly rated restaurant. I could afford it, I'd been saving money in my bank account for a while now. I never really spend that much on myself anyway.

"This looks amazing." Akemi remarked, looking around the place. I don't think she'd been out to eat for some time.

We sat at a table and started to talk, just like those times when she was in school.

"So how's your dad's work?" I asked, followed by a sip of my drink.

"Very good. He seems to be earning a lot, which also pays for my treatment." She smiled. She looked so much more radiant than before, when she was ill. "Come to think of it. I don't know much about your family, Momiji-kun."

"Oh well," I couldn't tell her about mum or Momo… that would be too much. I really need to keep stuff like that a secret until it's the right timing. "Papa owns a big business, he earns quite a lot."

"Really? That's nice." It seemed as if our families were pretty much the same.

"Yeah. What does your mum do?" I questioned her.

"Eh? Oh… Mum, she passed away not long after I was born. I never knew her… All I do know is that she was very beautiful, that's what dad always used to tell me."

"I'm sorry…" At least I knew my mother, even though she didn't know me. Just seeing her face was enough to know she was there and loved me… once.

"No, really, it's okay."

We ate our food, and started to walk back to the bike.

"So do you wanna go out again sometime?"

"S-sure… That'd be great!" She replied, smiling. "Does that mean… we're… dating, Momiji-kun?"

"Well, if that's what you want!" A whole rush of adrenaline went straight through me. I'd never dated someone before! But, perhaps… I should tell her about the family curse soon, or else things could get nasty.

As I started to set up the bike, I got a slight feeling someone was watching us.

"Here." I handed Akemi the helmet.

"Thanks." She blushed again, her face like a strawberry.

At that moment, a dark figure appeared to be walking towards us.

"Momiji."

My eyes widened with fear, as I realised who that figure was.

Akito.

End of Chapter 1

Saki: Well! That's whatcha call a sudden ending! I really hope you enjoyed it, especially those bike scenes, I loved writing those XD Please review and give me constructive critism! Thanks ;D


End file.
